Sepatu Olahraga si Cinderella?
by ShiShiroSan
Summary: Apakah Cinderella itu memakai sepatu olahraga dan bisa membuat orang yang menemukan sepatunya menjadi sial? Iwaizumi pasti menyesal jika tau siapa Cinderella itu.


Haikyuu belongs to Haruichi Furudate  
This story is mine.

.  
Warn: GaJe, kemungkinan typo, parody, OOC.

.

Hari ini SMA Aoba Johsai dan SMA Karasuno melakukan latihan tanding persahabatan sebelum Interhigh dimulai. Yah.. Itung itung untuk mencari tau seperti apa sih sekolah yang akan jadi lawan main mereka nantinya.

Terlihat para pemain Karasuno sudah datang dan berbaris, disambut dengan ramah oleh para pemain Seijoh. Tetapi sepertinya pemain Seijoh ada yang kurang. Hmm.. Ah.. Kapten mereka tidak ada, Oikawa Toru. Cowok dengan tinggi 184cm dan peraih penghargaan setter terbaik itu nampaknya tidak hadir. Jadi terpaksa Iwaizumi Hajime yang harus mengambil alih posisi sebagai kapten sementara.

Sampai di sesi kedua pertandingan usai barulah kapten Seijoh itu datang dengan sorakan sorakan kyaa kyaa dari gadis gadis yang menonton pertandingan mereka. Cukup membuat Iwaizumi kesal sendiri. Karena dalam pertandingan ini Oikawa sama sekali tidak membantu dan membuat team Seijoh harus kalah 2-1 atas Karasuno.

Selesai latihan tanding, lagi lagi Oikawa sudah menghilang saja. Membuat Iwaizumi ingin menendang temannya itu sampai ke bulan agar dibawa pergi oleh alien dan tidak usah kembali sekalian. Bisa bisa Iwaizumi darah tinggi jika terus memikirkan bocah itu.

"Kusokawa itu, kalau ketemu bakal langsung kutempeleng kepalanya.." Iwaizumi kesal keluar dari dalam gym dengan raut wajah yang sudah seperti gojira. Belum juga beberapa langkah, keluar dari gym. Iwaizumi harus menerima kenyataan bahwa ia terjatuh secara tidak elite dengan wajah yang mendarat lebih dulu di atas ubin karena tersandung sebuah sepatu berwarna putih yang diletakan sembarangan di depan tangga.

"Sialan.. siapa sih yang naruh sepatu sembarangan gini? Bahaya tau gak.." Iwaizumi kesal sendiri sambil mengusap ngusap hidungnya yang mimisan karena jatuh.

"Woii.. ini siapa yang naruh sepatu sembarangan di depan tangga gym? Mana cuma sebelah lagi.. Bikin orang celaka nih.." teriak Iwaizumi kembali masuk ke dalam gym menenteng sepatu putih itu. Berniat melemparkannya ke wajah siapapun yang memilikinya sebagai pembalasan dendamnya.

"Nggak tau.. Sepatu milikku ku taruh loker kaya biasanya sih.." Hanamaki menjawab sambil menurunkan net setelah selesai latihan.

"Sepatuku juga di loker. Lagian itu sepatu kenapa cuma sebelah?" Matsukawa menanggapi.

"Aku juga nggak tau, kak Iwaizumi.. Btw, kak.. Itu mimisan di usapin dulu gih.." Kindaichi memberikan tissue pada Iwaizumi yang mukanya terlihat sedikit berantakan karena terjengkang tadi.

"Punya anak Karasuno mungkin? Ketinggalan atau jatoh gitu?" ucap Matsukawa memberikan sedikit clue. Jika memang sepatu itu bukan milik anak anak seijoh. Kemungkinan itu milik anak Karasuno karena tadi mereka berlatih tanding.

"Ceroboh banget sampai jatuh.. Aku harus cari orangnya" Iwaizumi bertekad sambil menenteng sepatu yang hanya sebelah itu.

"Segitunya repot repot mau balikin sepatunya?" tanya Hanamaki sambil sweatdrop melihat pose Iwaizumi yang tidak biasanya itu.

"Nggak.. Sebenernya aku mau ngelempar sepatu ini ke wajah orang yang punya.."

"Dendam kesumat rupanya.." semua orang menjadi sweatdrop ketika mendengar jawaban Iwaizumi yang tumben sekali kekanak kanakan. Atau jangan jangan dia ketularan Oikawa? Atau jiwa mereka ketuker? Karena dari tadi Oikawa jadi orang yang agak diam dan jarang terlihat.

.

Keesokan harinya setelah pulang sekolah dan sebelum latihan volley dimulai. Iwaizumi buru buru melaju sekencang angin badai di pertengahan april menuju ke SMA Karasuno. Tujuannya tidak lain adalah mengembalikan sepatu itu kepada yang punya dan berniat mdnasehatinya agar tidak ceroboh meninggalkan sepatu olahraga yang berharga itu di sembarangan tempat.

Karena Iwaizumi datang mengunakan seragam sekolahnya. Tentu saja ia menjadi pusat perhatian orang orang. Tapi Iwaizumi terlihat cuek saja dan berjalan dengan tenang menuju ke gym milik SMA Karasuno.

"Aku gak yakin bakal ngelempar sepatu ini ke yang punya. Bisa bisa dikeroyok aku.." batin Iwaizumi sesaat setelah ia sampai di dekat gym. Rasanya ia ingin mengurungkan niatnya dan pergi saja dari sini. Sebelum ia mendengar suara familiar memanggilnya.

"Kak Iwaizumi?" Kageyama Tobio. Adik kelas Iwaizumi sewaktu SMP itu terlihat bingung saat melihat Iwaizumi berada di sekolahnya. Sambil menenteng sepatu olahraga cuma sebelah kanan lagi.

"Yo.. Kageyama.." ucap Iwaizumi berusaha senormal mungkin. "Ini sepatumu bukan, ya?" Iwaizumi tanpa basa basi langsung menanyakan pada Kageyama prihal sepatu yang ia bawa itu.

"Bukan.. Ini sepatuku sedang kupakai.." ucap Kageyama menunjuk ke arah kakinya yang dibalut sepatu olahraga putih.

"Punya temanmu barang kali? Senpaimu mungkin? Aku kesini ingin mengembalikan sepatu ini karena ditinggalkan begitu saja di depan tangga gym Seijoh.. Aku sampai terjungkal gara gara sepatu ini"

"Nggak tau juga, Kak.. Tanya aja langsung.." Kageyama terlihat kebingungan karena Iwaizumi kesini dengan alasan yang cukup aneh.

"Kageyamaaaa..." datanglah bocah oranye yang secerah matahari tenggelam dengan kecepatan ekstra menabrakan diri ke arah Kageyama.

"Woii... Sialan.. Jangan main tabrak. Aku gak siap.." ucap Kageyama kaget saat Hinata Shoyo, partner anehnya dalam bermain volley itu tiba tiba datang dan menerjangnya dari belakang.

"Eh.. Ngapain Ace nya Seijoh ada disini?" Hinata terlihat terkejut juga saat melihat Iwaizumi.

"Sepatumu bukan?" Iwaizumi menunjukan sepatu putih itu ke depan wajah Hinata yang terlihat sedikit ketakutan.

"B-b-bukan.. Se-sepatuku sedang kupakai loh.." ucap Hinata gemetaran.

"Kau beneran gak kehilangan sepatu pas di Aoba Johsai kan? Kau itu jan ceroboh banget.." ucap Kageyama pada Hinata.

"Woi.. Aku gak seceroboh itu sampai ninggalin sepatu ya.." Hinata kesal karena dituduh oleh Kageyama.

"Halah.. Tas aja sering di tinggal di ruang klub.. Siapa tau itu sepatumu terus kau nggak mau ngaku?" Kageyama makin menuduh.

"Heanjir.. Kalau itu sepatuku, terus sepatu yang kupakai ini punya siapa? Punyamu?" Hinata naik pitam

"Ya bukan lah.. Sepatuku kalau kau yang pake pasti kegedean, dasar cebol.."

"Apa katamuu.. Tarik balik kata katamu dasar muka serem.."

"Cebol.."

"Maniak susu.."

Iwaizumi akhirnya hanya sweatdrop melihat dua orang di depannya itu malah bertengkar sendiri. Akhirnya ia lebih memilih untuk melipir menuju gym mencari anak anak Karasuno lainnya. Dan benar saja, anggota bola volley kelas 2 dan 3 sudah ada di gym. Iwaizumi pun mulai menanyakan prihal sepatu itu kepada semua yang ada disana.. Tapi jawabannya tetap sama, tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang memiliki sepatu itu.

Iwaizumi pun berjalan gontai kembali ke sekolah Aoba Johsai. Rasanya perjalanannya ke Karasuno percuma saja karena tidak menemukan saipa pemilik asli sepatu yang hanya sebelah saja itu. Sudah seperti seorang pangeran yang mencari keberadaan cinderella yang meninggalkan sepatu kacanya di tangga istana. Sayangnya cerita ini bukan dongeng yang indah seperti itu. Pasalnya sepatu olahraga itu sudah berhasil membuat seorang Iwaizumi mimisan akibat terjengkang.

"Hahhh.. Sudahlah, kayaknya nggak penting juga sekarang siapa yang punya.." Iwaizumi akhirnya hanya pasrah memandang sepatu sebelah kanan itu. Dan berjalan menuju gym untuk latihan.  
Sesampainya di gym ia melihat Oikawa ada di depan pintu masuk gym tengah mondar mandir seperti mencari sesuatu. Gerak geriknya sangat aneh, ia juga tidak memakai alas kaki apapun padahal sedang berada di luar.

"Sedang apa kau?" tanya Iwaizumi pada Oikawa yang terlihat sedikit berjingkat terkejut saat mendengar suaranya.

"Eh? Iwa-chan.. Heheh, aku sedang mencari sesuatu.. Kayaknya kemarin jatuh disini deh.." ucap Oikawa cengegesan sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Apa yang kau cari memangnya?" Iwaizumi penasaran, ia sedikit curiga saat meliat OIkawa hanya membawa sepatu sebelah saja.

"Heheh.. Sepatu olahragaku yang warnanya putih itu Iwa chan.. Sebelahnya kayaknya jatuh disini deh.." ucap Oikawa tersenyum tanpa dosa. Dan tentu saja jawaban dari Oikawa tersebut membuat ubun ubun Iwaizumi berdenyut menimbulkan 3 sudut siku siku.

"Maksudmu sepatu ini?" tanya Iwaizumi menunjukan sepatu yang ia bawa.

"Waahh.. Iyaaa.. Iwa chan.. Itu sepatuku.." Oikawa terlihat senang saat sepatunya ternyata ditemukan Iwaizumi.  
Namun wajah senangnya seketika berubah menjadi takut saat melihat ekspresi Iwaizumi berubah menjadi mengerikan dengan aura mencekam di sekitarnya. Sudah seperti gojira yang siap memakannya hidup hidup.

"I-Iwa chan?"

"JADI INI SEPATU MILIKMU? DASAR SAMPAHKAWA.." Sepatu di tangan Iwaizumi melayang dengan telak dan mendarat dengan indah di wajah rupawan Oikawa membuat kapten Seijoh itu terjengkang dengan mutlak.

Siapa sangka jika sepatu itu adalah milik Oikawa, padahal Iwaizumi sudah mati matian menahan malu ke SMA Karasuno hanya untuk menanyakan siapa pemilik asli sepatu itu dan ternyata yang punya adalah temannya sendiri. Sungguh, Iwaizumi ingin melempari Oikawa dengan sepatu sebanyak mungkin sampai temannya itu tak berbentuk. KArena dimanapun kau berada, seorang Cinderella tidak akan memakai sepatu olahraga kan?

.

Fin

.

/Bahah.. GeJe sekali.. kutulis di sela sela kegabutan karena sakit. Review?


End file.
